Bluetooth wireless technology adopts adaptive frequency hopping, minimizing the crosstalk with other wireless technologies of 2.4 GHz ISM frequency band. After Bluetooth 4.0, a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology has been added, which makes Bluetooth communication widely applicable to intelligent hardware devices of the Internet of Things, for example, a Bluetooth electronic lock is one of the typical applications. A Bluetooth electronic lock is an electronic lock that can be controlled through Bluetooth communication. A user can establish Bluetooth communication with the Bluetooth lock through a mobile terminal and control the Bluetooth electronic lock to unlock or lock after some procedures of password or identity authentication. However, due to certain security vulnerabilities in the pairing procedures of Bluetooth 4.2 per se, the AES-CCM encryption technology adopted by Bluetooth 4.2 can hardly ensure that two paired devices provide an exchange key without being read by a passive receiver a few meters away, and as a result, there is a certain risk in the interactive unlocking process of the Bluetooth electronic lock.